comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Gentle Giant SDCC Survival Guide
Fine toy and collectibles purveyor Gentle Giant LTD has recently released its lineup of SDCC exclusive figures, all of which be pre-ordered before the convention to help "save your arms" on the show floor. * McQuarrie C-3PO Mini Bust - Ralph McQuarrie’s early designs of C-3PO are uniquely different from that of the final screen version. Based on original pre-production illustrations for Star Wars: A New Hope, this mini bust displays a fascinating look at McQuarrie’s conceptual development of the beloved protocol droid. *''' Deluxe Boba Fett Mini Bust' - Boba Fett, the Bounty Hunter has developed an unbelievable cult following over the years since the release of The Empire Strikes Back. It’s only proper that we honor this iconic character with a bust befitting his status. Crafted by the master artisans at Gentle Giant Ltd., this bust redefines the term “Deluxe.” Packaged in a gorgeous tin emblazoned with the insignia of the feared Mandalorian Mercenaries, our Deluxe Boba Fett Mini Bust features multiple interchangeable arms, allowing collectors a wide range of dynamic poses. This limited edition bust will be available only at San Diego Comic Con 2013. Each bust is hand-painted and individually numbered, and comes with a matching certificate of authenticity. * 'Galactus Mini Bust' - Gentle Giant is proud to bring you the 2013 SDCC Exclusive Galactus Mini Bust! Digitally sculpted by the master artisans at Gentle Giant Ltd., this intimidating bust features the fearsome Ravager of Worlds in fine detail using only the highest quality polystone. As an added bonus, his most famous Herald, the Silver Surfer is rendered in high-quality pewter, orbiting his master! This limited edition mini bust is hand painted and comes individually numbered, and includes a matching certificate of authenticity. Make Mine Marvel! * '"Mr. Bitchin" Robert Williams Mini Bust' - This GGS exclusive depicts the amazing artist, cartoonist and founder of Juxtapoz magazine, Robert Williams, A.K.A. Mr. Bitchin’. In the late 60’s Robert joined the ranks at Zap Comix where he created the seminal Underground Comix anti-hero, Coochy Cooty. Over the course of his richly storied career, Mr. Williams has worked alongside other greats such as Big Daddy Roth, R. Crumb and Spain Rodriguez. * 'Yuki 7 Maquette' - Created by artist Kevin Dart (Honey Trap), Yuki 7 is a jet-setting spy girl and fashionista! An International Girl of Mystery, Yuki 7 operates as a spy-for-hire from her secret HQ in Tokyo. As dangerous as she is beautiful, this sexy secret agent is an expert in information recovery, undercover operations, and catwalk fashion. Digitally sculpted by the master artisans at Gentle Giant Studios under the supervision of artist and creator Kevin Dart, this gorgeous maquette spares no detail. Clean lines, sharp edges and stylized flair define this piece. Available only at San Diego Comic Con 2013, each limited edition Yuki 7 maquette is hand painted and individually numbered. Includes matching certificate of authenticity. *'Ackbar "Magnitude" Mini Bust' - “Magnitude” an Admiral Ackbar mini bust, is based on the artwork by Steven Daily. This mini bust stands at 8” tall and comes in a screen printed wooden box with a 4 x 6 limited edition lithograph print by Acme Archives. Limited edition of 500 pieces. Each comes with a hand-numbered certificate of authenticity and bottom stamp. *'Whisper Statue' - Honey Trap Whisper Variant Statue. Limited Edition of 100 pieces. Includes Certificate of Authenticity. * 'Faun Statue' - The Faun was ordered to open the portals throughout the mortal world, Including a forest in Spain, one that has stood for thousands of years. It was there that the Faun took root, patiently awaiting the Princess’s return. Gentle Giant Ltd. is proud to bring you the elegant Faun Statue. This amazing statue is digitally sculpted and cold cast using the finest quality synthetic polystone. A limited edition collectable, each hand-painted statue comes individually numbered and includes a matching certificate of authenticity. * 'Yak Face Power of the Force Kenner Jumbo Vintage Figure' - Just like they were when you were a kid, only BIGGER! Gentle Giant continues on with their new line of vintage Star Wars action figure reproductions with the release of Yak Face! Digitally scanned from mint 3 3/4” Kenner originals and reproduced in scale to the rest of the jumbo Kenner line. Nothing has been overlooked. Roto and injection molded and made of durable plastics, this fully-articulated jumbo figure includes a faithfully reproduced Skiff Guard Battle Staff. That’s not all, this classic Kenner creation comes packaged on a 1984 Power of the Force-inspired blister card, featuring original artwork and a replica 3" scale collector coin, in a re-sealable plastic outer clam shell to help protect and display! * 'Exclusive Blue Zombie Army Man' - It’s a trip down memory lane… but with zombies! No longer constrained to the traditional green vs. tan, now kids and kids-at-heart alike can have their armies take on The Walking Dead! Don’t miss out on this limited edition BLUE Zombie Army Man, available exclusively at San Diego Comic Con 2013! Add him to your existing Walker horde and send them forth to consume the living! Purchase as many as you dare! * 'Michonne Mini Bust' - The master artisans at Gentle Giant Ltd. are proud to bring to you the 2013 San Diego Comic Con Exclusive Michonne Mini Bust! Hand crafted using the original life cast of actress Danai Gurira and resized to 1/6th scale, no other collectable can claim to be as screen-accurate. Cold cast in only the highest quality polystone and featuring a solid metal katana, this hand painted, limited edition bust depicts Michonne ready to take on all comers. Each of these exclusive busts are hand-painted and include a matching certificate of authenticity. *'SDCC Exclusive TWD Bundle w/Eyepatch''' Gentle Giant also announced a trio of high profile guests -- artists Robert Williams and Steven Daily, along with actor Doug Jones -- scheduled to appear at their booth at various times throughout the show's duration. Check out the convention guide for the schedule. They'll be at Booth #3513. Category:Blog posts